Nothing is as it Seems
by nerdistry101
Summary: human!Jane and human!Loki have been best friends since they were little, never anything more, never anything less. But when Jane goes on her first real date, Loki begins to realize, their friendship is not what it seems. Lokane! I might change the rating to M later on, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jane and Loki have been best friends since they were little, never anything more, never anything less. But when Jane goes on her first real date, Loki begins to realize, their friendship is not what it seems. **

** Okay so this is totally my OTP. i know i haven't been following up on my Destiel fic, but i just had to start writing this! I hope you enjoy!**

"Jaaaaaanie," Loki whined. "Why are you leaving me to fend for myself on a Saturday." Jane laughed into the receiver.

"Because Loki I have plans tonight! I'm sorry!" Jane loved her best friend, more than anyone in the world, but tonight, she had a date. He was tall, extremely buff, with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The complete opposite of her tall, slender, dark haired best friend.

"Oh really? What kind of plans?" Loki asked, intrigued. "Oh my are you best friend cheating?!" They both burst into laughter, both knowing they were the only friend each other had, or needed. "Really though?"

"I'm going on a date," Jane half whispered. She hadn't told Loki, knowing he would get protective, but she couldn't keep it from him forever.

"Really?" Loki asked. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Why did he feel so betrayed? Jane did things with other people sometimes and he was completely fine with it. What's so wrong with her going on a date?

"Yes really. Now I must get ready! And I am telling you absolutely nothing about him or how it goes! I can hear a plan forming in your head." Jane huffed.

"No you can't. That's impossible, you know that, miss physicist." Loki teased. She stuck out her tongue.

"Goodbye Loki!" Jane said.

"I heard the tongue sticking out!" Loki yelled. "Goodbye! Have fun on your daaate!" Loki hung up and groaned. He hated when Janie didn't come over on Saturdays. It had been their day together since they were like seven. He still remembered the day they met.

"What's wrong with you!" A little boy yelled.

"Yeaaaaaaa, how come you're so weird. All you ever talk about is weird stuff. I bet you make it all up like a big baby!" Another yelled. The little girl, her long brown hair in pigtails, had tears in her big amber eyes.

"I... I.. do not!" She wailed. "Physics is real! And I know it is!"

"No it's not, you're just making it up! You're a freak! It's madness!" A little girl yelled. There was a half dozen kids surrounding her now.

"Hey!" A voiced shouted. The crowd of kids parted to find a skinny boy with dark hair and impossible green-blue eyes. "Leave her alone! She's right about everything you race of monsters! Is it madness? IS IT!?" The boy yelled. The kids were terrified. They all turned and fled for the playground. The little boy held out his hand to the little girl. "I'm Loki." he said.

"I'm... Jane" the little girl says, no longer crying.

"Are you okay?" Loki asks looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. Do you believe me? Do you think Physics is real?" Jane asked.

"Yes I do," Loki said smiling. Jane smiled back.

Loki opened his eyes. Ever since then they had been the best of friends. He sighed and hoped Jane had fun doing whatever her date entailed.

Jane was dressed in dark black jeans with a yellow and blue plaid button up. She was dress casually, so hopefully they weren't going anywhere fancy. She heard the doorbell ring, so she grabbed her scarf and a jacket and ran for the door. She opened it and found blue eyes waiting for her.

"Jane you look ravishing," He said smiling goofily.

"Well thank you Thor. Ready to go?" He nodded and held out his hand. She gladly took it and followed him out the door.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Loki groaned but reached over to grab his phone.

"'Ello," He said groggily. He heard a giggle. "Jane? What in all the realms are you calling this late?" He looked at the clock to find it showed two in the morning.

"Well I just got done my date and I wanted to call you of course!" Jane said and began to giggle again. Loki frowned. Something was wrong.

"Janie are you okay? You seem odd." Loki said.

"No nothing wrong! We went to this toooootaly awesome party. I drank this really yummy warm stuff and I met this girl named Darcy and I had so much fun!" Jane practically yelled. Oh my gods. Jane was drunk. Loki scrambled out of bed.

"Janie where are you?" Loki threw on some jeans and grabbed his car keys.

"I don't really know. I told him to drop me off at my bestest friends house by the library, but I don't think he did. Looooookkkiiiiii! Help me!" Jane pouted.

"Tell me what street your on okay? I'll come get you." Loki started the car.

"The sign says Main. Oh! There's another sign that says Riverside!" Loki groaned internally. Jane was on the other side of town. This kid was going to wish he had never been born.

"I'm on my way Janie, don't move okay?" Loki sped out of the driveway.

"I won't move a muscle!" Jane shouted, and erupted into giggles again. Loki grimaced. She continued to giggle for the entire half hour it took him to get to her. He pulled up to the curb and jumped out.

"Jane," He said running towards her. She turned and giggled again. Loki took in her appearance. She had no jacket and only a thin plaid shirt. Loki cursed taking in her tinted blue lips. He reached out and grabbed her hands. They were ice. "C'mon Janie, let's get you in the car." Loki taking her hand seemed to bring her somewhat back to the world.

"Loki I'm cold," She whined. Her eyes wide and scared.

"I know Janie." He said, leading her to the car. She got in the warm car and gasped. Loki got into the drivers seat and began to drive home.

"I g-gu-guess I will c-come over t-tonight-t," Jane tried to joke, stuttering violently. Loki sighed and turned the heat up a little more. Jane put her hands in front of the heater and sighed with relief. Neither said another word until they got home. Loki's house was like a second home for her. Her dad, Erik, went out traveling for research a lot, so Jane came here ever since she was little. Frigga, Loki's mother, welcomed her with open arms and treated her like her own daughter. Jane knew that Loki had a father and brother who lived in the city as well, but she had never met them and she knew he didn't get along with either of them. When they pulled in the driveway, Loki got out and went over to Jane's side. He opened the door and scooped her up bridal style with extreme ease. "Loki I never knew you were so musclered," Jane announced, still slightly there, but still completely drunk.

"I do not feel the need to show my strengths by running around and playing pigheaded athletics. You know me." He replied carefully maneuvering the house. Jane smiled.

"Yes I do know you, you are my best friend. You'll always be my bestest friend." Another blow hit Loki's gut. What in gods name was wrong with him? He knew he would always be Jane's best friend, what was wrong with that? He knew exactly what, but he would never admit it to himself. He would never admit how breathtaking she looked lately. How her beautiful dark honey hair looked in the sun, or how her amber eyes were almost the exact same would never admit that. She was all he had.

"Yes Janie. I will always be here." Loki said and laid her down on his king sized bed. They had slept together since they had met. Frigga didn't mind, she just wanted her son happy, and after they got older they just didn't stop. Jane crawled under the covers but instantly shot up, running to the bathroom. Loki heard the sound of retching and ran to her. Jane was kneeling in front of the toilet, arms bracing it's sides. Loki sighed and sat on the edge of bathtub next to her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly until it seemed she was finished. He grabbed a towel and wiped her face before carrying her back to the bed. She curled into the covers and stared at him with wide eyes. "Go to sleep Janie." He stroked her hair and she smiled. Jane knew Loki would always be there and she loved him for it. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Please R&R! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I'm sorry for the long wait, i had hoped to update every few days and so i began to write, just not upload. So i changed a little thing in the first chapter, Jane hasn't met Darcy yet. That's all :) hope you like the chapter!**

Jane opened her eyes groggily. God her head hurt. She was warm and curled against something hard, but nice. She opened her eyes to find herself curled into Loki's chest. Her heart skipped a beat. Lately whenever she stayed over they ended up like this. When they were kids they did, but as they grew older, they understood that was not something you did. Still, they drifted together at night within the past month. Jane knew she shouldn't, but she loved it. Loki was her best friend, but she was starved for human contact and he always comforted her. She quickly slipped from him grasp, not wanting him to realize they had cuddled. She didn't know what he would think, they had never talked about him liking anyone. Jane paused. That's weird, she thought. They talked about everything. Why not his feeling towards girls? Or even boys? Jane realized that he always avoided that subject. But why? She pushed her thoughts aside as Loki began to stir.

"Morning Janie," Loki grumbled. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He had been awake the whole time but had reveled in her warmth and comfort and did not want it to end. Her breath caught. She absolutely loved him eyes. She constantly went on about them. Loki took in his best friend. She was disheveled, confused, and positively radiant.

"Loki, how did I get here?" Jane didn't know at all.

"What do you remember?" Loki asked, smiling sadly.

"I.. I remember going to the party, then being driven, to what I believed, home." Jane said.

"You ended up on Main and Riverside because you told your date you wanted to go to your best friends house. Then you ended up calling me because you couldn't find the house. I came and picked you up." Loki said. Jane's eyes widened.

"I ended up on Riverside and Main?!" Jane was extremely confused. What in the world happened?!

"I don't know but it must have been one hell of a first date," Loki teased. Jane smiled sadly. "Urgh," Loki groaned. "Come here." He flung his arm out and pulled her into his chest, giving her a hug. Jane blushed. Loki did not give hugs. At all. "I'm sorry. Are you going see him again?"

"Maybe, I really like him," Jane whispered. Oh my god, Loki thought. I've made her uncomfortable. She just looked like she needed something, so this is the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you Loki. I don't know what I would do without you." Jane sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She had to drag herself away from the warm embrace. "C'mon I'm making you breakfast."Swinging her legs out of the bed, she got a blinding headache. Loki laughed wickedly.

"How's that first date now?" Jane growled, making Loki laugh harder. Her growl was extremely childish and adorable. Loki stopped his thoughts. Jane was his best friend. She was not adorable. He did not miss her pressed against him. He did not miss the sweet smell of strawberries and books. Loki followed her out of the bed and scooped her up. Jane looked confused. "Janie you look like you're about to blow away." He answered. He carried her downstairs and placed her at the kitchen table. Whirling around the kitchen, he quickly whipped up some crepe batter and prepared toppings. Jane's favorite. His mother, Frigga, made her way downstairs, elegantly dressed in a mixture of flowing fabrics and hard metal.

"Good morning darling." She smiled warmly at Loki. He returned her smile quickly. Frigga was one of the few people who could make Loki smile. "Jane darling, rough night?" Jane loved Frigga. She always made her feel welcome and at home. Jane nodded and smiled. "Well I'm sorry I can't hear about it. I have a brunch with my designers." Frigga kissed them both on the head and exited the kitchen in a floury of motion. Jane smiled. Frigga was a top trending fashion designer, always bringing metals and flow together. Jane loved all of it, but could never wear it. Loki whipped up some quick crepes and smothered them in strawberries and whipped cream for Jane. He lightly drizzled his with chocolate sauce and dusted it with powdered sugar.

"I think I want you to meet him." Jane said suddenly. Loki stopped mid bite and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I really like him and I want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along. Moreover I want you to approve." Jane continued. Loki finished his bite and chewed slowly.

"Does he go to our school?" He said. He didn't want to, but he would do anything to please Jane. She nodded excitedly. "First thing tomorrow morning then," Loki said, digging into his crepes once more. Jane smiled and turned to her own crepes. Loki and Thor would meet and she would live happily ever after with them both. She would stop thinking about Loki as anything but her best friend.

They spent the day babying Jane's hangover and watching Physics documentaries, trying to find everything wrong with them. Loki and Jane were both extremely gifted in science and had always excelled. In all the science fairs, their rivals were each other, until they realized they would dominate the 'dull creatures' (as Loki calls them) even more if they worked together.

At about three, Jane's phone rang. Loki looked confused as Jane quickly left the room. She returned a rough ten minutes later, face flushed. "That," she started. "Was my boyfriend checking up on me." Loki raised his eyebrow.

"He waited till now to call? What's his name anyway?" Loki asked, unimpressed.

"He didn't have my number. He got it from Darcy, who I apparently gave my number to last night. And I want it to be a surprise so I'm not telling you." Jane gave him a stern look, telling him not to go about trying to find out. "I really like him, and I don't need the god of mischief playing games until later on!"

"Okay, okay," Loki said putting his hands up. "So ready for the Nova?" Jane smiled. Nova's documentaries were always fun, it was exciting trying to find the almost nonexistent mistakes.

"Let's do it!" They turned it on and had a great time, finding the mistakes. At around ten Loki announced they had to go to bed. Frigga had come home many hours ago, only to lock herself in her design room, stating they were having a huge charity show soon, and she had to prepare for battle.

Jane had long since claimed a drawer in Loki's dresser, for days like this where she just stayed over. She changed into a borrowed 'Loki' shirt and green plaid pajama pants. They always made jokes about how he was the real 'Loki' god of mischief. They were often very similar in personality and action, except for the whole dominating human kind thing. She breathed deeply, taking in Loki's completely different scent. It was nothing she had ever come across, completely unique to him. She walked out to find him dressed in a similar 'Loki' shirt. He chuckled.

"You know we are not allowed to match and I get to wear it before, you seeing that it's me." He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed and climbed into the bed. Loki flipped the light switch and followed suit. He could feel her warmth, but it wasn't close enough. He resisted the urge to pull her close. Unknown to him, Jane had very similar feelings. Trying to get even a little close, the both shifted to the side at the exact same time. Jane jumped when her body became flush with Loki's. His breath caught in his throat by her touch. He did not mean to roll that far. "Sorry," he whispered, scrambling away.

"No it's okay, come back," Jane whispered, pulling Loki back. He was really having trouble breathing now. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes. She carefully measured her breath, listening to Loki's heart. Why was it beating so fast? Was something wrong? Loki relaxed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would never come.

**Awwwww getting closer by the chapter! Haha please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and follows! CandyHearts22, there will be more snuggles but we need a little angst and drama :P**

*Ring* *Ring*

Loki's hand flew from the bed and slammed the alarm. He groaned. School. Loki reached his hand up to stretch, but quickly stopped. Jane. She was still curled into his side fast asleep. Loki smiled. After ten years, they finally come within two feet of each other.

What was wrong with him? She was his best friend and completely off limits. Jane began to stir, so he quickly slipped away and made his was to the bathroom. He took a quick, cold, shower, before throwing on the jeans and t-shirt Jane had put at the was there routine. After Jane had told him he dressed like a rag doll, he had snapped, telling her she should just pick out his clothes. Which she did. This had been going on since the eighth grade. you could always tell what days Jane didn't stay the night from the clothes Loki wore.

Loki looked in the mirror. She had picked out his best black jeans and yet another green and black 'Loki' shirt. There was a soft knock at the door.

"C'mon Loki! Stop acting like a girl." Jane called. Loki smirked before opening the door.

"If I'm such a girl, why haven't you dressed me in a skirt yet?" He teased. Jane scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Feisty this morning I see." Jane grumbled profanities before pushing him out of the bathroom. Loki laughed and set out to collect their school things. Jane had left her bag there Friday, so they wouldn't have to go get it.

He had just collected all of their things when Jane emerged from the bathroom. She wore faded blue jeans and a borrowed t-shirt. It was 'Loki.'

'I thought I said we couldn't match." Loki said smiling.

"My only shirt is dirty and it seems that 'Loki' shirts are all you own now. I guess Frigga and I need to stop buying them." She scrunched her nose. Loki laughed and tossed her bag to her.

"C'mon we're gonna be late." He turned and sauntered out the door. "Goodbye Mother!" He called. there was a muffled reply from behind her studio door. Jane laughed.

They climbed into Loki's sleek black '67 Mustang. Jane ran her hand over the deep green leather seats. She loved this car. It was all of Loki in one car. Frigga had really played with the 'Loki' thing, sparing no expense with his sixteenth birthday gift.

"So do I still not get to know his name?" Loki asked calmly. Jane frowned. Loki was being eerily calm.

"Nope like I said, I want it to be a surprise," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his lips curl into a pout. Shit. She could not look. She would not look. After five minutes of silence, he conceded. Jane smirked. She was the only one he would step down for.

"Fine, I'll meet him when we get there," he said. The pulled into Stromberg Public High student parking lot and found it half full. Every close spot was taken except for one in the very front. Loki had claimed his spot at the beginning of the year and students had learned not to park there. Loki pulled into the spot and turned off the ignition.

"I will fetch him, meet me at the locker," Jane said, knowing Loki would have to go to the locker. he nodded and swung himself out of the car. He made his way to Jane's door and opened it for her. always the gentleman, Jane thought. Jane took his outstretched hand and pulled herself out of the car. They turned to the building and sighed. It was a state of the art brick building, smack in the middle of upstate New York. In short, it looked like a prison, minus bars on the windows.

"C'mon," Loki said. "We have a year and a half. Better get it out of the way now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"It's October. We have longer than a year and a half." Jane countered. Loki snorted. They walked through the doors and up many flights of stairs. They parted ways, Loki toward the science wing and Jane off to the main hallway.

Slowly sauntering to his locker, Loki thought about who Jane's boyfriend could be. They didn't have all of their classes together, but they did have quite a few. He had just opened his bag when someone tapped his shoulder. Loki braced himself and turned around to find Jane hand in hand with her boyfriend. He froze

"Loki, this is-" Jane started.

"Thor." Loki interrupted with a snarl. Jane's eyes went wide as she took in Loki's hard expression and jet black eyes. Thor obviousely didn't notice.

"Loki!" He yelled. His face broke into a wide grin. He leaped forward and embraced his brother. Jane stood behind them, mouth wide, as Loki glared at her over Thor's shoulder.

**Okay i know it's kinda short but it's kinda dramatic, and promise to upload the next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I promised the next day, but i came down with Moffat syndrome and finally here it is!**

Loki pushed Thor from him. "Do not hug me a if nothing ever happened brother." His voice was cold as ice.

"Brother-"

"No Thor." Loki interrupted. He shot one last menacing look at Jane before pushing past, on his way back to the parking lot. He had almost reached his car when he heard her.

"Loki!" She yelled. Jane was distraught. All the people in the world to date and she chose her best friends brother, whom he loathed. Jane had never asked why because she knew how he felt. She finally caught up to him, just as he started the car. She knocked on the window until it opened. "Loki what happened between you two?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Loki snapped. Jane was taken aback. "If you truly want to know, as the big oaf. I am sure he would be delighted to inform you. I was unaware he would be attending this school." Loki sighed. He looked so defeated. He reached out and brushed a stray hair from Jane's cheek. "Goodbye Jane, be happy." He rolled up the window and puled out of the parking spot.

"What do you mean goodbye?" She whispered as she watched her best friend drive away.

Loki drove home at top speeds. He pulled into the driveway and sprinted to the house.

"Mother!" He called. He ran through the house until he found her sitting on his bed. "Mother," he repeated.

"I received a call after you left. It informed me that Thor would be attending Stromberg High." She said. Their eyes met and Frigga nodded. "I have a selected number of schools sitting in the kitchen." Loki smiled. His mother always knew what he needed, especially when it came to Thor and Odin.

"He has been back for awhile obviously. He has a girlfriend," Loki started. Frigga looked up and found hard pain in her son's eyes. "Jane. That's why she stayed over Saturday. They went on a date and she got drunk and called me. I didn't know it was him until she introduced us."

"Where do you want to go?" Frigga asked. They had planned for this. When he was younger, they expected this might happen. That they might return.

"England," he replied. Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"So far away." She was still sitting on his bed, but now she stood and embraced her son. "I will miss you, but how long do you think you will be gone?"

"I just need to figure out my plan, clear my head, get out of New York. I think finishing my Junior year would be sufficient." He answered. Frigga nodded and put her son at arms length. I guess it's time to get rolling." Loki smiled and followed his mother to the kitchen. For the next hour, they looked up every school in London. They finally found an extremely laid back, private school in central London. Their were nice, single person dorms, with customizable uniforms (School colors being green and black), and a fantastic science department.

"Well darling I believe we found it." Frigga noted. Loki nodded as his mother called the school and began to negotiate his transfer. She ended up designing the new uniforms they desperately needed, but didn't have the money to design, in order to get a late transfer. Frigga then Called Stromberg high and informed them to fax Loki's records to the private school, Pendragon College School, in order to complete the transfer. They had successfully transferred Loki and purchased their plane tickets by one o'clock.

Frigga then locked herself in the studio and left Loki to pack what little he needed. He would be able to bring street clothes for the weekends they could leave campus. He finished packing a suitcase full of books, with two pairs of jeans and a t-shirt stuffed into a side pocket, when Frigga called him.

"I need your help with the uniform darling," she called. Loki smiled and out his suitcase by the door. He walked into her studio and found quick sketches of elaborate green and black uniforms. "I was thinking of going casual. The standard green shirt, button up or cotton v-neck, plain black skirts or pants, and a black blazer. But I was thinking leather." Frigga said. Loki took in her initial sketches and nodded.

"Being the one to wear it, I say yes, but I think you should design different jackets and blazers for more choice." He said. Frigga smiled warmly.

"I trained you well." She said.

"That's what happens when your raised by a fashion designer," Loki laughed.

"I called a taxi for you love. It should be here soon." She smiled sadly. She took him away to keep him safe, now she was sending him away. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Loki smiled and hugged his mother.

"Yea see you tomorrow."

"Now get out, I have lots to do before tomorrow." She shoved him out the door. He laughed and began to wander the large house. He began to remember all the things that had happened in this house, starting from the first time he brought Jane over, to the last. When the doorbell rang, he pulled on his black wool coat and a green scarf. The driver hauled his suitcase to the car and placed it, none too gently, in the trunk. Frigga gave him one last hug before handing him his ticket. Loki climbed into the backseat and prepared for the half hour drive. When they arrived at the airport, Loki paid the driver and pulled him suitcase to the counter.

La Guardia was large and confusing, but Loki had been there many times, making it simple to navigate. Once settled into his first class seat, Loki's mind began to wander again. Why did he snap at Jane? Nothing was her fault. He had left without saying anything. What would she think? No he did not care what she thinks. She would be happy with Thor and he would move on in England.

**So I know it was kinda dramatic, but Loki has his reasons. And he's Loki. He can be all dramatic all he wants :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait! So since they are now parted, I figured I should do different perspectives, hope you like!**

*Jane*

After Loki drove off, Jane went numb. She had gone through the day with little to no emotion. Only Thor could elicit speech, and even then all she thought about was Loki. What had happened between them?

When the bell rang at three, signaling the end of school, Jane sprinted out the door. She flung herself onto the bus that would take her to Loki's. The bus moved way to slow for her. When it pulled into Loki's stop, she threw her herself from the bus.

She sprinted to his house at full speed. His car was there, she sighed with relief. Jane reached the door and stopped. She cautiously lifted her hand and knocked softly.

"Come in," Frigga's voice yelled. Jane opened the door and walked through the foyer. "In the studio," Frigga called again. Jane made her way slowly, afraid of what she would find. The studio door was open and Frigga was leaning over a green shirt. She looked up and froze. "Jane," she whispered. Jane had never seen Frigga out of her element, let alone uncoftorable.

"Loki," Jane replied. Frigga's face fell.

"Honey, he's gone. Left about an hour ago." The air was knocked from Jane's lungs

"What do you mean gone?"

"He decided to leave New York. We had him transferred to a boarding school in England." Frigga nodded to her armchair and Jane sat down. There were tears streaming down her face. Loki was gone, because of her. "It's not because of you darling. Loki never told you what happened between his father and himself, did he? No, he wouldn't. It wasn't long after he met you actually. I won't say anything. I'll let him. He will be back on his own time, but in the meantime, date my son and try to be happy." Jane looked up at the last line. "I'll try to talk with my son as often as I can, but not all the time. Thor can be very pigheaded, but he did call today at lunch to tell me about you and ask about Loki. Thor truly cares for Loki, but all Loki sees is Odin when he looks at Thor." Of course Frigga meant Thor.

"Do you think he'll call, before he comes back?" Jane was worried. She was losing the only person she ever trusted.

"I don't know honey, I'm going tomorrow to settle him in. I will talk to him okay?" Frigga smiled sadly. "You do have your license right?" Jane nodded. "Good, come with me." Frigga lead her to the kitchen and reached into the bowl on the table. She pulled out Loki's car key and handed them to Jane.

"Oh no I couldn't!" Jane shook her head, but Frigga would not take the keys back.

"Someone might as well drive it, he planned to stay for the year." Frigga said. "Now get whatever you need and scram darling. I'm making the uniforms for Loki's school." Frigga gave her a hug and pushed her toward the door. Jane smiled and walked through the house to Loki'd room.

She opened the door and found it unchanged. He was her best friend. Pretty much her only friend. Now he was gone for gone for god knows how long. She removed her clothes from her drawer and, on second thought, grabbed a few of his t-shirts. She had become a robot, going through the motions.

"Goodbye Frigga," she called before walking out the door. The green leather felt warm and familiar under her legs. Her Loki, gone.

"Ugggh!" Jane yelled. "I am a teenage girl in high school, this thing happens all the time in movies and books. Why can't I just deal with this!" Jane sighed and put the key in the ignition. Tomorrow will be a different day.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Please bear with me and I work more with this story! Please R&R!**


End file.
